Three Short Drabbles
by Trixxification
Summary: Three short drabbles exploring different aspects of the Hobbs/Raydor relationship.


Prompt: "_Go ahead and tease me ... I don't mind it."_

She's sure the brunette does it on purpose. The lingering glances, the brushes of fingertips, the leaning forward with her breasts pushed together. Oh, it's definitely on purpose. Why else would she be sitting here right now, across the bar from her, debriefing a case that was so open-and-shut that it bordered on mundane?

Andrea decides two can play at this game.

She unfolds her legs, brings her arm that holds her drink to rest on the bar and takes her left leg to lie on top of her right knee. It has the desired effect. The skirt she'd worn to work that morning rides shockingly high up her thigh. She notices the brunette's hand still, her eyes drift towards her legs and a gulp runs down her throat. The blonde smirks. Checkmate.

Sharon catches Andrea's smirk. She'd suspected all along, and now she has. Constantly tucking her blonde strands behind her ears, looking up at Sharon through her lashes, running her free hand in small movements on her own leg – Andrea had been playing her at her own game.

The captain decides it's time for a less subtle approach. Leaning forwards, she places her hand several inches above the blonde's knee, moves her face tantalisingly close to her ear and whispers.

"Go ahead, tease me. I don't mind."

Prompt:_ "So, teach me your way, then"_

Sharon regarded her girlfriend. Andrea looked cute in her little apron, prancing around the brunette's kitchen, adamant that it was _her _turn to cook. Sharon thinks the term 'cook' should be applied loosely. What the blonde has really done is made a mess of her kitchen. There's flour all over her bench, ingredients laying precariously close to the edge and balsamic vinegar running in rivers down the younger woman's arms. Sharon takes pity on her.

"Honey? Are you sure you don't want a hand with the vinaigrette?"

Andrea looks sheepishly at her lover, embarrassed that she'd tried to mix the oil and vinegar together in a blender – with the lid off. She nods meekly.

Sharon gets up off her chair and makes her way in to the kitchen, shaking her head in mock disbelief at Andrea's predicament. The blonde hands her the now empty blender.

"That's not how you make vinaigrette, Andy."

Andrea looks pointedly at her, eyebrow raised.

"You _did _tell me to mix the ingredients together."

"Yes, I did, but not like that. _Especially _not without the lid on."

The blonde blushes again.

"So, teach me your way then."

The brunette smirks. She will teach her. And not just how to make a vinaigrette.

She wants to teach her how to cook her favourite meals for when she's away on a case, how to brew her coffee so it tastes like the ones she buys from her favourite little café, how to work the Tivo so that she doesn't miss her favourite show and, finally, what she really wants to teach her is how to be truly happy.

Prompt_: Pillow princess_

Andrea awoke to a heavy weight lying on her chest. After several moments of confusion, she opened her eyes to see a familiar head of thick brunette hair using her as a pillow. She was content to lay there for the rest of the morning, enjoying the feel of the gentle rising and falling of Sharon's stomach against her side as she breathed.

After all the time she'd spent fantasizing about that particular moment, Andrea had never had imagined it would work out the way it had. The captain was so 'take-charge' at work; Andrea had seen her lock horns with the most hardened of criminals, she'd put up with Lieutenant Provenza – heck, she'd managed to control Brenda Leigh Johnson. And then, there she was, timidly lying down on the bed, leaving Andrea to undress them both.

The older woman stirred, her breaths getting quicker as she left the confines of sleep and Andrea wondered if she should bring it up with her. Was it too early? Or should she tell her how she feels straight away so they could get to the mind-blowing sex she was sure they were capable of?

"Good morning," Sharon spoke, her voice croaky from sleep.

Andrea regarded her, a small smile on her lips, "Good morning, princess," she smirked.

Sharon bit her bottom lip. Caught. She was so desperate not to mess up this relationship by being too aggressive that she'd crossed the line in to Pillow Princess-dom. Grinning wickedly at the blonde, she threw her leg over her hips and brought her hands to grip blonde tendrils.

It was time to show her what she was really like.


End file.
